User talk:Fairytalq/Godbox phailing way
Nice one :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:32, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Got issues with Bath's spirit :'( Enjoy phailer! 17:38, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed. Sry for my bad english :'( Enjoy phailer! 17:45, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::"renic rulling"? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:15, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::equals runnig relic :P Enjoy phailer! 20:39, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Shared Burden? *sexwee* Crippling Anguish would be better IMO. Would rape any runner up the bum and does some degen aswell. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Used Cripplish Anglish in a former version, but Shared Burden is too Imba to not be the only obvious choice Enjoy phailer! 20:47, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::You know wut's fun? Using in HA and like Oath Shot or something. Everybody running relyks will be like "hay wtf y iz i goin slow?" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:50, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::Serpent's Quickness woul be better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Instead of Oath Shot. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::No Oath's Shot is overused. And this also affects your leets runner fulled by Wind Speed. Enjoy phailer! 20:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, so? It's amazingly fun. I use it in AB(lololol) all the time. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:54, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::wQQT used in AB and works ? I've to make a room for it in my wtfpwnzor team. Enjoy phailer! 20:55, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Edge of Extinction, Toxicity and Rotting Flesh is what I usually run in AB. But yeah. Muddy Terrain makes nuking easier too :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:56, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::EoE would own your 1337 monks, unless you apply a #!QZ$*L²§n pressure inbetween spikes. Enjoy phailer! 20:59, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Still Shared Burden to wtfpwn in conjunction wif Muddy Terrain Enjoy phailer! 21:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Nah, EoE should stay in AB. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:11, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Never tried it there. Maybe we should AB together to wtfpwn ? :o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Enjoy ( ) }. :::I run builds that fuck up everyone except yourself. Disease, Toxicity and EoE kill everything, regardless of teams, it's hilarious :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:15, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You're runnig a ranger spirit spammer ? :o Enjoy phailer! 21:19, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Hell yeah. Spirit spammer with Rotting/Tainted Flesh :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:20, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::And you wand with "Predatory Season" up to heal yourself ? Enjoy phailer! 21:22, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nah, just Troll Unguent and Natural Stride for defense :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:23, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Something liket his. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:29, 11 May 2008 (EDT) wuts no natural stride :P . N/R ? Enjoy phailer! 21:30, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Muddy Terrain screws it over anyway. You can swap them out for more Survivability/Movability but less annoyance to everyone. N/R would work too. Soul reapping might be nice energy, especially when your EoE bomb works. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:33, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Haven't AB for a while. Still huge packets of mobs running wammos and meteor showers ? Enjoy phailer! 21:36, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :ofc this is for hA... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::warriors cunning only effects melee attacks... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 10:35, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::FAIL! l2alternate between sword and bow for confusion! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::especially when you're sword attacks are doing 5 damage because you got 0 in swordsmanship + sig of str. =P Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:58, 18 May 2008 (EDT)